


You Can't Create What You Haven't Seen

by SilentWolf76



Series: Cursed Dane Series [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Scared America, Werewolves, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: One-shot for Cursed Dane. When Arthur and Alfred watch a new horror movie the following day after the night of the full moon, Arthur finds out it's about a werewolf. And he has a thing or two to say about the appearance of the werewolf, to which Alfred gets suspicious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yup, I’m back again. And this is a one-shot for my other story, Cursed Dane, so it’s advisable for you to read that before this.
> 
> Sorry about the long title, by the way. I don’t know why, but I hate really long titles – it’s just a mouthful, you know? But this was the best I could think of.
> 
> One last thing: human names are used, but they’re nations.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

In the mere _second_ that Arthur returned to his house in London, he was bombarded by an excited American.

“Arthuuuuuur! Where have you _been_ ¸ dude?! C’mon, it’s time to go!” Alfred paused and wrinkled his nose. “You look like sh-”

“ _Alright,_ Alfred, I don’t need you telling me that. If you must know, I was planning on taking a quick shower before we leave, so if you’ll excuse me.”

“But you’ll take _foreeeverrr!”_ He whined, sagging.

“I’ll be quick; I promise.”

Alfred huffed. “Fine. Hurry up.”

“Give me chance!” Arthur stormed off, muttering ‘impatient brat’ under his breath.

True to his word, however, The Brit was quick in the shower, and after getting dressed into clean clothes, found Alfred and headed out.

“So…what’s this movie about again?” Arthur asked as they walked.

“It’s about a scary monster that attacks a house in a forest, trying to kill everyone inside! It sounds…it sounds…” He swallowed nervously. “…Scary.” The American swiftly regained his excitement, as he added, “So I just _had_ to invite you along! I mean, who _wouldn’t_ want to see you terrified?”

Arthur chuckled, a hand to his mouth to try and quieten the noise he was making. “I think you’ve got that the wrong way round.”

“Whaddaya mean?” Alfred frowned in confusion.

“ _You’ll_ be the one terrified, Alfred.” Rolling his eyes, Arthur sighed with relief as the cinema came into view.

After paying for their tickets and a bucket of popcorn, they chose seats near to the front (“To get the best experience, of course!” Alfred had said as he more or less ran to get the seats).

Without warning, the American leant over and hissed in Arthur’s ear, “Are you scared yet?”

“The movie hasn’t even _started_ yet. What reason could I _possibly_ have to be scared?”

Alfred pouted and snapped his head back to the screen as the lights turned off and the giant screen came alive with adverts.

“So let me get this straight…it’s a horror movie, right?” The Brit stated.

Alfred nodded. “That’s right. A super-scary horror movie!”

“And what is the monster in it?”

“Huh?”

“Like a vampire, or a werewolf, or something like that.”

“Oh! It’s a-” Alfred was cut off as the movie began to play. The introduction was brief and showed a house on the outskirts of a forest. _It reminds me of the Nordic House,_ The Brit thought.

Then there was an image of a full moon, and inside the moon was three words written in what was meant to look like blood. The words were ‘Curse the Moon’, the title of the movie. Arthur frowned at the title. _Is the monster in this a werewolf or something? How…ironic._

It only took minutes before the American was hugging onto Arthur as if he were a lifeline, as two eyes glinted in the shadows of the forest. Two eyes. That was all it took to scare Alfred.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, the monster had just broken into the house. _That went a little quick,_ Arthur remarked to himself. A woman in her late twenties walked into the front room after heading a crash, and promptly screamed.

“Oh my Gooooooood! It’s a weeeeeeerewolffffff!” She pointed a finger at it, before fainting with an overdramatic fall. The werewolf wasted no time in ripping her apart, to which the husband of the woman watched with a smirk on his face.

“Never liked that woman. I only married her for her wealth.” He remarked aloud, before the werewolf heard and leapt at him. Screeching in fear, he attempted to turn and run away, but he ‘unfortunately’ tripped and fell over, leaving him at the monster’s mercy. Of course, this werewolf showed _no_ mercy, instead tearing into his body without hesitation.

Glancing over, Arthur sighed at the sight of tears of pure terror falling down Alfred’s face as he began shaking.

“Are you seriously _crying_ , Alfred?” Arthur whispered.

“This is freakin _scary_ , dude! How are _you_ not crying?!” He whimpered.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur turned his head back to the screen, just in time to witness a jump-scare that startled him. It was where the lights had gone off, and the werewolf was nowhere in sight. So the camera started moving round the rooms, trying to locate the monster.

As the camera began going across an upstairs corridor, before coming to a stop in front of a door at the end with ‘mysterious’ claw marks on it. The door slowly opened, and in went the camera. Once it was about three metres away from the door, it slammed shut, and the camera whirled round, only for the werewolf to lunge at the screen, jaws wide open.

Alfred, who had just seen it through his blurry vision (due to tears), he screamed like a little girl and buried his face into Arthur’s shoulder.

As soon as the movie ended (for which both men were thankful for), Alfred all but ran out the cinema, dragging Arthur along with him.

“D-d-d-d-dude, that was _sc-sc-scary_!” The American stuttered, still shaking with fright.

Arthur chuckled and murmured, “They need to see it to get it right, I suppose.”

Alfred frowned and turned to him. “What are you talking about?”

“That werewolf looked more like a normal wolf than an actual werewolf. For starters, it was quite short, and werewolves are very tall. Secondly, it had blunt claws and short limbs, whereas werewolves have long, razor-sharp claws and long limbs.”

The Brit turned to his companion, and noticed that he was staring suspiciously at him. They both stopped walking. “How do you know so much about werewolves?”

“Uh…because-”

“Because you’re a werewolf, that’s why! And you’re going to rip my throat out!” Alfred exclaimed loudly, cupping his hands around his throat to protect it.

“I’m not a werewolf, you bloody idiot!” Arthur snapped. “I’ve se- I mean, I’ve read about them.”

“…Sure…” He shook his head. “Anyway, I thought it was a pretty realistic werewolf.”

“Yes well, you have nothing to compare it too, do you?”

“And you do?”

“I have evidence from last night, for starters.”

“…What?”

“Uh…nothing.”

“Tell me.” Alfred stepped closer to Arthur. “What happened last night?”

The Brit sighed. “You wouldn’t believe me, and you’d probably get scared.”

The American smirked. “Try me.”

“There were real-life werewolves.”

Alfred’s smirk faltered slightly. “O-okay.”

Arthur continued walking, Alfred following. “There was technically eight of us involved.”

“Eight?” He echoed. “That’s a lot.”

“Yeah.” The Brit nodded. “Fenris was an evil werewolf. Mathias became a werewolf, and Lukas turned into a half-werewolf. Then there was me and Vladimir, who went to assist them in their fight against Fenris.”

“But I thought you said Mathias and Lukas were werewolves. Doesn’t that make them bad guys as well?”

“It’s…complicated. But I won’t go into all that. Anyway, Tino, Berwald and Emil were also there – not as werewolves, though.”

“So let me get this straight…you fought werewolves last night? With the others? And Mathias was a freakin _werewolf_?”

“With an axe, as well.”

Alfred’s eyes glittered with excitement. “Awesome! But you guys should have called me, the hero, to help out!”

“But you aren’t Accustomed, now are you?”

“Accus-what?”

“Accustomed. It basically means that you can see magical creatures around you. Vladimir, Lukas and I are strongly connected to magical things, so our eyes have been Accustomed for a very long time. The others were around Mathias for so long that they became Accustomed too.”

“But I hang round with him as well.”

“But they ‘hang round’ with him _more_.”

Alfred’s nose twitched. “Whatever. So, tell me more!”

Arthur laughed. “In time, Alfred. In time. But back to my earlier statement – the werewolf in that movie was nothing like the real ones that I saw last night.”

“But the makers of the movie haven’t _seen_ a real werewolf like you have.”

The Brit tipped his head upwards to stare at the sky. “You can’t create what you haven’t seen.”

“Huh?”

Arthur lowered his head down to lock eyes with the American. “Would you be able to draw what the world would look like in fifty years right now?”

“Uh…probably not.”

“Exactly! Because you haven’t _seen_ the world in fifty years, so you have no idea what it would look like. All you can do is predict. Of course, the makers of the movie didn’t do a good job at predicting what a werewolf would look like.”

“Alright, alright, I see your point.” Alfred waved his hands to shush the Brit. “Let’s just go back to your place.”

Arthur sighed. “Fine.”

The two turned a corner on their way towards Arthur’s house. However, the Brit could not shake the feeling that Curse the Moon reminded him of the events of the previous night. It made him uncomfortable, but he shook it off, labelling it as just a coincidence.


End file.
